


A Birthday Present For My Grandfather

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Enjoy the story. This is a bunch of one shots following the romance between my grandparents.





	A Birthday Present For My Grandfather

            November 3, 1998:

 

            Gordon Connors had just broken up with his old girlfriend two weeks ago, and was not looking for a new girlfriend. However, a friend texted him and told him that he had met a girl.

            At 2:30 in the afternoon, Gordon received this text:

 

            _Hey, Gordon. I met this amazing woman that I think would be really great for you._

Gordon sent his friend a text back.

 

            _No, thanks. I’m fine._

Gordon’s man sent him another text. There was a picture of a very pretty woman with white hair.

Gordon did a double take when he saw the picture. He thought he didn’t want another girlfriend, since he and Blair had broken up.

 

_Just think about it._

Gordon sighed and went to bed.

 

 

 

 

November 14, 1998:

 

            **Hey. My name is Ronnie Johnson. I believe Jason told me about you. Email me back if you like.**

            Gordon stared at the screen. He would have to chew Jason out later for giving this woman his email without his permission.

            He went back into his phone and looked at the picture again. He thought he didn’t want a girlfriend. He thought he could never love again. And now there was a pretty woman emailing him. He wasn’t too sure what to do, but he didn’t want another heartbreak. However, he also wanted to email the woman back.

 

            **Hey, Ronnie. What’s up? You seem like a nice woman. Maybe we can email for a bit.**

Within about 20 minutes, he got an email back.

 

            **Sounds good. I have some questions for you. How old are you? Do you have any kids? What about grandkids? Are you retired? Do you like dogs? Or are you more of a cat person? I am purrsonally a cat person. Get it?**

Despite himself, Gordon felt himself laughing at Ronnie’s joke.

 

 

            December 18, 1998:

 

            Today Gordon and Ronnie were meeting for the first time. They were going to the Pickle Barrel for lunch. Gordon ate a mint while waiting for his date. He checked his hair in the mirror.

            Gordon was so glad that he had chosen to spend the last few weeks emailing Ronnie. They had gotten to know each other very well. They had spoken on the phone for the first time on December the first, so Gordon already knew that she had the most beautiful voice.

            He looked at her picture again while he waited for her, and smiled at her beauty.

            “Gordon Connors?” asked the voice Gordon recognized.

            Gordon stood up. “Ronnie,” he breathed.

            “Hi.” She stuck out her hand, and they shook hands for the very first time.

            Gordon pulled out the chair for her. “Please, sit down.”

            “Such a gentleman,” said Ronnie.

            “Shall I order us some drinks?” asked Gordon. “Oh, waiter! Your best and most expensive wine, please.”

            The waiter brought them a very delicious 1968 wine.

            “Would you like some wine?” Gordon leaned over the table and began pouring some wine for Ronnie, but dropped the bottle, which spilled the wine onto Ronnie’s lap.

            “Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry!” Gordon apologized, grabbing some napkins to clean up the mess. He stopped and looked back when he realized she was laughing.

            “Gordon, it’s okay. You’re great. In fact, I think we should go out exclusively.”

            “I think so, too.” They both toasted.

 

 

September 30, 1999:

 

            It was Gordon’s birthday, and he had ordered Chinese food for himself and Ronnie.

            They clinked their wine glasses together, and the food arrived. They talked and laughed through their dinner, and then it was time for the fortune cookies.

            Ronnie went to take a fortune cookie, but Gordon said, “Wait. That’s mine.”

            “Seriously? You’re calling dibs on a fortune cookie?”

            “Yeah.”

“Fine.” Ronnie grabbed the other fortune cookie. She cracked it open. She gasped when she saw the ring. She looked up to see that Gordon was on one knee.

“Ronnie, I never thought I could love again, until I met you. Will you marry me?”

Ronnie burst into his arms. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

 

THE END


End file.
